CHECKMATE
by Imagi
Summary: Chris McClain had laughed at the summons.  The idea that HE out of all the campers would dare to take him to court was a laughable one.  He had no idea what he was in for.  Random story idea that takes place after TDWT.  Minor Spoilers ahead.


**CHECKMATE**

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer-

_I who am self-designated as Imagi do NOT own Total Drama Island or any of its horrific spinoffs. If I did I would have revamped Season 2 and 3 to give the underdogs a fair shot and the pets a permanent backseat…screen stealing hogs…_

_Also this story contains minor spoilers. Those who wish to see TDWT (Totally Droll Worst Tour) without spoilers should RAOR._

_As far as OC's go well one is mine…pairings…Jazikiel friendship hinted._

_**Genre- **__I'm going to say tops PG since this story contains Minor torture mentions, bits of humor and the all important CHRIS MCCLAIN gets knocked down a peg or two feature. ;) _

_That said enjoy! :) _

* * *

**CHECKMATE**

_Chris McClain wasn't surprised when he received a court summons. Courtney Vencedor _***1* **_had been threatening to do so since the beginning of the third season. She had followed up with that threat when she was informally dumped by Duncan._

_Fortunately for the narcissist host, a new studio appointed lawyer put the CIT's bloodsucker dogs down. Chances of a second successful lawsuit in the overachiever's favor sunk long before they finished uttering their first bark._

_Chris had enjoyed watching the brunette reluctantly concede victory in her own manner…the outraged cries for vengeance and promise of another 10 lawsuits as she was forcibly dragged from the court room were music to his ears._

_With the threat over with the television host had planned to kick back for a little R&R before preparing for the next drama filled Total Drama Season. To his amusement another lawsuit by a different competitor was waiting for him._

_Chris had laughed __hardily_ at the name. Of all the campers and the newbs he was the LAST one he expected to ever pull such a bold move. And just like Courtney Vencedor he knew Ezekiel Zutanan _***2* **__would fall. _

_Little did he know he was in for a very rude wake up call._

* * *

"_**Sluuuuuurrrrrrp…"**_

_I hate the prairie boy_

"_**Sluuuuuurrrrrrp…"**_

_I hate the prairie boy_

"_**Sluuuuuurrrrrrp…"**_

_Boy do I ever hate that prairie boy!_

"**Slurp…slurp…slirp…slirp…**_**Sluuuuuurrrrrrp…"**_

"Would you knock it off with the slurping you misogynic animal freak already!"

"BANG! BANG! MR. MCCLAIN!"

"Uh that's CHRIS…Judge lady."

The overweight female bearing the gravel banged it again harshly while the audience murmured themselves over the raven haired host's cheek before glancing at the silent homeschooler. Like all the other times Ezekiel Zutanan just turned his head to look at his annoyed superior.

The homeschooler's sick looking green skin the result of a combination of Vitamin D deficiency, allergies and several expired experimental make up products that had not faded even after a dive into a live volcano was now an interesting mix of white, peach and light green.

At least the pieces of his skin that could be seen from under the protective bandages, the baseball cap and the heavy black medical shades that Ezekiel had been wearing while his eyes recovered from the horrors of the third season.

Though he didn't speak, the prairie boy had his own way of getting his point across as he leaned down to take another long drawling sip from the melting ice in the fountain drink cup in front of him.

Every few minutes he would glance at the African American teen in the teal beret sitting next to him from behind his shades and she would beam right back before picking up _**the jug**_. How he HATED _**the jug**_.

The television host gritted his teeth as the girl started to pour the pineapple juice into the glass while using her injured hand as guidance. And like all the times before the brunette only filled the glass up just enough to partially cover the ice.

Chris wanted to crucify them both, especially as the homeschooler's lawyer started to once again speak. The soft and flowery accented words of the very pretty Vietnamese girl in white containing an edge of hardened steel.

_

* * *

_

Apparently she had worked partially as a laundry maid in the first Playa des Losers resort and had been one of a handful of employees to switch hotels as the current contestants and the peanut gallery did.

_At first he thought it was because such a pretty young and HOT thing couldn't live without being somewhere in the area near the gorgeous, brilliant, charismatic and overly humble Chris McClain._

_Now he knew better. Unknown to him Chu Ming Yue Hue _***3* **_had been in college studying to become an attorney. Also Ezekiel had along with other soon to be FORMER hotel employees had helped her prepare for her upcoming exams with several mock trials._

_And despite still being a law student, Ezekiel had been more than willing to let the female moon skinned raven hair represent him (under licensed attorney supervision of course *3*) though the chances of HER beating the producer's attorney was a million to one._

_And the one had done their homework. Unaired pictures from behind the scenes of TDI and especially TDWT that were thought to have been long since deleted (especially after the purple haired creature had callously DESTROYED his plane) had showed something disturbing._

_On screen Ezekiel swayed dangerously as he quickly backed away from a plate filled with Chris's special "Coco de Chris" held by Chef._

* * *

"**Doon't! I cannoot…I can't be near that stuff! It's in my contract eh!"**

"**Oh you mean THIS contract? Yeah did you know there's a loophole? Only OFFICIAL contestants count. Not losers who just don't know when to quit."**

"**Stooop…"**

The prairie boy's pleas were unheard as the TDI host gleefully force fed the homeschooler his Coco de Chris even after he had fallen to the ground.

* * *

As the courtroom broke into angry whispers, and the judge slammed her gravel, Ms. Hue***4* **held up a thick packet of sheets triumphantly in the air. "A copy of Ezekiel Zutanan's ORIGINAL UNALTERED contract your honor."

Smiling as she presented it to the judge, Hue then turned to face the narcissist host with a smirk. "As I'm sure Chris McClain already knows my client is highly allergic to coconuts. In fact as you have just witnessed the smell makes him sick and will quickly put him in a catatonic state.

"_**Sluuuuuurrrrrrp…"**_

"And Coco de Chris…a combination of sauerkraut topped with coconut with a side of tomato juice CAN put him in a FERAL state of mind with CONTINOUS usage! Which is why it is in Zeke's CONTRACT that he CANNOT be around nor will the plane/vehicle be ALLOWED to carry said items!"

"As long as he is ON the show! And I as host after having the pleasure of eliminating of Ezekiel TWICE I wanted my tomato juice and Coco de Chris. Which by the way I had to wait until GERMANY to get…FOUR episodes AFTER Homeschool was kicked off MY PLANE!"

Chris McClain blurted out in a huff before his eyes widened as the raven haired lady smiled at him brightly once again signifying he had walked right into her trap. And sure enough mere seconds later the trap was sprung and minutes after it was all over.

* * *

Back in the comfort of his white limousine, Chris McClain's eyes still twitched as he remembered the outcome of the trial. Unlike Courtney, the homeschooler had had no interest in suing his way back on the show, show immunity or special game perks.

What he had asked for instead was much much worse. The favors that he…Chris McClain had to provide to Ezekiel, one for each rule broken on the homeschooler's contract were bad enough.

The favors he…Chris McClain had to provide for Ezekiel for each and every sadistic comment that solely singled Ezekiel out for the purpose of ridicule and deliberate elimination attempts were worse.

But the worst? Admitting and apologizing in court on a VIDEO RECORDED interview that was aired LIVE stating how he Chris McClain had blatantly ignored most of the camper's allergies and rigged all of the reward/non elimination challenges to favor certain contestants.

And the worst of the worst? Having to apologize to Ezekiel Zutanan. The sadistic host's fists clenched and he bite his tongue in an effort not to scream from the memory.

_

* * *

_

While the girl in the beret was bobbing up and down excitedly at the idea of being cast on the next season (the first of the favors) next to Ezekiel, the homeschooler himself grabbed his glass and slowly stood up.

_After a few seconds of looking into the dark shades the prairie boy finally opened his mouth and a single word finally spilled out._

"_Checkmate." Ezekiel said with a fanged grin before taking a final sip from his straw._

"_**Sluuuuuurrrrrrp…"**_

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Okay! That's done! Hope you guys liked! :) First off…what do the little bold numbers mean? Well…

1. Vencedor means Victory in Spanish according to the translator used. The last name is not official it's just one I chose.

2. Zutanan doesn't mean anything as far as I know… and like Courtney's is not official. I just thought it sounded really cool. :D

3. For Vietnamese as I understand the family name is first instead of birth name.

Also Chu is a Vietnamese surname, Ming Yue is Chinese for "Bright Moon" and Hue is Vietnamese for "Lily Flower." ;)

I was trying to discover if there are lady Vietnamese lawyers, but the results were mixed.

And finally a law student may appear on the behalf of the defendant in criminal proceedings is quoted from the Movie "Legally Blonde."

4. Hue is the given name for my OC. Ming Yue is Middle and Chu is family. ;)

_Other stuff…_

Well I'm using my limited time to post this and then work on my other stories. Since I work 38-40 hrs I have little time to write nor do I have the energy so please be patient.

For those waiting for My Name is Ezekiel I've hit a snag which hopefully shall become untangled.

Commandeers, One Person's and 23 Road to TDR shall be resuming motion soon. Though when I have no idea.

And NECRO's BIRTHDAY STORY that is MUCH delayed is also in motion. ;)

Thanks for reading and hope you liked. :)

Imagi


End file.
